Dragons and Thieves: Causing Ripples
by Johnny Tracker
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to the Big Easy. After a misunderstanding, Juli's day is an emotional rollercoaster.


Causing Ripples  
  
This is a work of fiction set in the What If? Universe. The characters of Bobby, Madeline and William Drake are loosely based on the characters in X- Men comics. We make no money off of these characters and do not claim them as our own. Sarah Drake belongs to Johnny Tracker. Juli and her family and associates belong belong to PsiWolf. Do not archive or post this story without permission from us. Feedback, comments, and suggestions greatly appreciated. Email us at Johnny Tracker(agent0021@hotmail.com) and PsiWolf(psiwolf@aol.com).  
  
Juli tossed and turned violently in her sleep. The images in her dream were reaching out to her trying to grab her. Just before she fell off a roof, she woke up in a cold sweat and yelped NO! Her breathing was ragged and she looked around the room wild eyed. {Where am I? Dis ain't my room.} It took a few moments for her to remember that she was in Long island and not New Orleans. Her hands shook as she tried to calm down. The nightmare had been very vivid and realistic although now she couldn't even remember what had scared her. She got out of the bed and walked to the window to look at the fields in the moonlight. She held herself and tried to lose herself in the stars. Tonight though, her stars failed to calm her. She couldn't stay up all night..she had to start early at her new job. At the same time she knew that she would never fall asleep if she was alone. She bit her lip, then walked out into the hallway. The doors were closed, but she managed to open them without any noise. Behind the first door Sarah snored lightly. The second door revealed her goal. Bobby was sound asleep half under the covers and half on top of them. She watched him sleep a few moments then carefully walked over and crawled into the bed with him. All she wanted was a warm body near her so she could sleep. She curled up against his back and was immediately fast asleep.  
  
William Drake stretches, scratches, heads to his dresser, and works his way into a pair of slacks. {Sure you'd think an accountant would get to sleep in, but I've got to wake up my daughter and Juli this morning} he grumbles quietly as not to wake up his wife. He finishes dressing and heads to Sarah's room. He knocks on the wall. "Time to get up Sarah, I'm going to work so you're on you're own." He heads downstairs, nabs a Pop-tart and his briefcase, and heads out the door.  
  
Sarah gets up and yawns. {I hate working weekends} She walked to her dresser and pulled out clothes for work. She decided to grab the shower first. Bobby's room was the first room before the bathroom. Grinning, she barged in and started to yell. "C'mon lazy butt.. get outta that bed. I got the shower first. Go wake up Juli..."  
  
She stands there in something related to shock. She'd planned to wake Bobby and have him wake Juli, but things don't go as planned. He finds him laying on his stomach, half in and half out of the covers, one arm draped off the bed, the other over Juli. Juli asleep her back to Bobby, one leg under the covers, the other on top of the covers. Sarah grabs Juli and forcefully throws her to the floor. "What the hell to you think your doing sleeping with my little brother like that?!"  
  
Juli hit the floor with a thump and was immediately awake. She looked up into the angry eyes of Sarah and cringed. {She looks like Julien..} Looking around she realized where she was. {Oh God.. de nightmare..I crawled in here..planned on being outta here before anyone woke up..but must have been exhausted.} She glanced at Bobby who was looking at them both in confusion and tried to explain. "I..I.. I had a nightmare..an..knew I wwwouldn't be aaable t'ggo bback t'sleep..I jus..dddidnt wanna be alone..I'm.sssorry."  
  
Sarah glared at the girl on the floor not caring that Juli was still fully dressed. "That's no excuse! God..I did you a favor.. I gave you a job and bought you into my home and this is how you repay me?" She raised a hand to simply get the hair out of her eyes but the movement bought back a memory to Juli. When Sarah looked down to continue her tirade, she saw Juli with her hands over her head and her head tucked into her chest.  
  
Bobby kneeled on his bed, awake from Sarah yelling, and watches as she yells at Juli. He listens to Juli's explanation why she was sleeping in his bed and understood. {I did that until I was 8, she must have been really scared} He watched Juli with her hands over her head. {Oh no you don't Sarah} He leaps off the bed and.. SLAP! He slaps her full force and sends her crashing to the floor.  
  
Bobby runs over to Juli, still cringing in the same position. {I slapped Sarah, I've never stood up to her like that before} He wraps his arms around Juli and whispers to her that it going to be ok.  
  
Juli slowly lifted her head from her chest. She looks at Bobby with eyes full of fear and confusion. {He slapped her..hard..because of me..because of me. Oh God what have I done?} Bobby's arms felt good though..too good. He deserved better. All she did was cause trouble. Reluctantly she pulled away. She couldn't stay and ruin this family. At least her black eye wasn't as bad as it had been. Maybe she could find that YMCA after all..{Maybe I can get a job at McDonald's or somethin. Ah who am I kiddin? I gotta go  
  
back.}  
  
She couldn't bring herself to look at Sarah's prone form on the floor. Bobby went to touch her, but she couldn't look at him either. Her voice was barely a whisper. "You..you..deserve bettath den me. I mean....I make you hit you sister.. what kind of person am I? I'm gonna go.. before ya get in more trouble."  
  
Sarah glared at Juli from her spot on the floor. She didn't dare get up because Bobby might hit her again. The moment Juli walked out, Madeline walked in and took in the situation. Her daughter on the floor, her eye swelling up. Her son looking pained and his guest looking like her world had just ended.  
  
Madeline stood in the doorway and demanded "What is going on in here? I want an answer now."  
  
Sarah looked as if she was going to speak, but Bobby spoke first. "I'll tell you what's going on! Last night Juli had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep so she climbed in with me while I slept. This morning Sarah *barges* in unannounced and throws Juli to the floor and *yells* at her! I watch in shock and when she was about to hit her I slapped Sarah to the floor. And now Juli thinks it all her fault and is walking out of my life because of Sarah!" He takes a deep breath, amazed he said all that in one breath.  
  
Juli kept her eyes down as she explained what happened to Madeline. {Day jus gets better an better.} "Madame Drake..I apologize fer wakin ya up. Bobby..was defendin me.. which as nice as it is, I don deserve it. All I wanted was t'be near someone.. it helps me when I have de nightmares. I guess wit all de changes, I didn't realize how scared I was til I fell asleep. I offer no excuses madame.. jus and apology an an explanation. Please..don punish Bobby..He's de innocent one."  
  
Madeline looked At Juli and then at Sarah and Bobby. She brushed her brown hair with streaks of gray back and spoke. "I appreciate your honesty Juli, and I'm sorry Sarah caused you so much trouble." She tells Sarah to head into the kitchen, and she does with some protest. "Bobby, you get some clothes on." She tilts Juli's head up and whispers in her ear. "Don't break his heart, he loves you more then anything"  
  
Bobby hurriedly works his way into a pair of jeans as him mom talks to Juli. {Yup, Bobby Drake has some weird mornings}  
  
Juli looked up surprised at Madeline's revelation. She liked this woman..she seemed.. so..warm. like Tante Remei. She didn't look at Sarah as she stalked past, but felt the hatred radiate off her. It was heavier than the cypress in the swamp to Juli. She shyly smiled at Madeline and whispered back. "Nevah met anyone like him.. I love him too.. dats why I wanted t'be near him when I had de nightmare." She returned to her normal tone. "Madame..I am sorry t'have caused a problem. Please..don punish Bbobby.. It's my fault, and whatevah you decide bout me..I'll respect."  
  
Madeline smiled. She understood what she was telling her and is glad returns Bobby's love for her. "I don't like fights in my home Juli, but this one is taken care of so you're not an any trouble. Go. Talk to Bobby. Make sure he understands what's going on, ok?"  
  
"Oui..I understan..I don like fights either." Impulsively she hugged Madeline. something just felt right about her. At least she didn't have to leave which had been her worst fear. "Anythin I can do for you.. jus name it."  
  
She hugs her back and thinks how lucky Bobby and Juli are to have one another. "Of course dear, but go talk to Bobby now, I have to have a talk with Sarah." Madeline leaves and can be heard yelling for Sarah to go back in the kitchen.  
  
Juli smiled and watched Madeline leave. She then turned to Bobby and walked over to him hesitantly. "bobby..I..I'm sorry...I got you in trouble. Guess..I really screwed up eh?" {God.. de one good thin in my life an I screw it up.}  
  
Bobby looks to her from the mirror, his hand stopping in mid-brush, the comb halfway in his hair. "No, Sarah has a temper, and now she knows I'll fight back. I should be thanking you for that." He finishes combing his hair and sits on his bed. "But I won't, I shouldn't be hurting my sister." He sighs. "But this has been one of my more interesting mornings."  
  
"I know. Look.. I ain't gonna lie. You defndin me.. well..means a lot t'me. No one evah did dat before. But I don want ya t'tear you relationship apart because of me." She sat next to him on the bed and looked into his eyes. "You choice.. You want me t'leave..or apologize..anythin. I do it. I like you Mere. She a good woman..an I promised her I'd do whatever it took.. ta make you happy."  
  
Bobby looked at her. "If it's my choice I want you to stay, I'd break in two if you left. And there's know need to apologize since it was Sarah's fault." He takes her hands in his and squeezes them gently. "There's so many things you could do to make me happy, but what I want is for you to stay, and I shouldn't ask unless you want to, but I want to make love to you later" He gently strokes her cheek as he says this.  
  
Juli looked at him and her eyes widened. {Oh god.. did he say what I think he said? Oh my God he's serious.. what do I say? Part of me says yes.. but..he's still a minor..} Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. She wanted to save his feelings and at the same time in a way.. she wanted the same thing.} "Bobby..I love you.. but.. dats..a request I cant fulfill.. not yet. I'd like ta know you first..besides.. you still under 18.. deres a legal aspect...but I promise dat..I am stayin..an one day..I'll give de second request.. dat..Ok wit you?"  
  
He withdrew his head as if it hurt to touch her. "I thought that might be the case. I guess three years matters." he says, "I'm not laying blame, I shouldn't have asked. I'm just glad you're going to stay." He looks off, blinking back his 'childish crying' which has always been his reaction to rejection, no matter the circumstances. "We could spend the afternoon together after work if you're going."  
  
"Bobby..I do love ya.. didn't mean t'hurt ya." She went over to him and embraced him. "listen..no one I wanna be wit besides you. But.. If I became pregnant..I wouldn't want t'burden you. We jus met.. lets get t'know each other.. I'm here for a long time. And of course I wanna spend de afternoon wit you. Unless Sarah fire me..I'm goin." She gently touched the tears that ran down his face. "A sensitive homme.. I like dat. De 3 years.. dey matter legally..but not emotionally.. not ta me."  
  
"I understand. I go back to school in the fall, so it wouldn't be fair to you if I got you preggers." He pulls a bandana off his nightstand and wipes his face. "Tell you what, You head back to your room, we'll get dressed and head downstairs. You'll head to work, and I'll have a picnic waiting for you when you get home."  
  
Juli grinned and kissed him. "I also wouldn't want ya t'ruin you last two years a high school. Enjoy 'em. Dere time for everythin we wanna do an a picnic sound good t'me, I'll probably need it after t'day." She walked back into her room. She pulled on a t-shirt and the coveralls. A change of clothes went into her backpack for later. Sighing she braided her long hair and secured it. She suddenly had butterflies in her stomach that were holding a fais dodo. Taking a deep breath, she headed downstairs where Madeline was making coffee. She took one look at Juli's face and put some coffee in front of her..then ordered her to eat something.  
  
Juli sighed and picked at the toast she had prepared. Her stomach was in knots at the thought of working with Sarah. After talking with Bobby upstairs, she had gotten dressed and come downstairs to eat something. Madeline was talking softly with Bobby on the other side of the room. She had insisted that Juli eat and so she had made toast. It wasn't much she knew, but she was afraid to try anything else. Her reflection had showed that her black eye was now a sick greenish yellow color. {Almost healed. Least somethin good happenin. Tante would say dere a lot of omens today..I believe it. Wish I had my dime t'day.}  
  
She sighed and pushed back her chair. {May as well get it ovah with.} Sarah had already left. Juli had heard her tires as she jammed on the gas and took off. She was going to be walking to work and she may as well get started. She walked over to Madeline and bobby. She hated to interrupt, but she wanted to let them know that she was leaving.  
  
"S'cuse me madame..But..I should get goin. I don' want t'give Sarah any other reason t'hate me. I'm gonna walk t'work an I need ta go."  
  
Bobby walked up to Juli and hugged her. "You take care of yourself Juli. If Sarah fires you, just come back here and we'll spend the day together." He escorts her to the door and and sees her off, then heads into the garage.  
  
Juli smiled and waved backwards as she started out towards the job site. It was a long walk..a good 5 miles, but it wouldn't bother her. She walked down the street taking time to study the homes in the area a bit as she walked. She half hoped Sarah would fire her. She had a feeling that Sarah was going to make today a living hell. {Ah let her.. You a Daniels.. ya can handle anythin.. Heir t'the leadership of de guild.. Dis one..she nothin.} Straightening her back, Juli continued towards the site.  
  
About half an hour into Juli's walk to the construction site, she hears a motor behind her and looks back. A young man on a motorcycle rides past her and pulls to the side of the road. He pops down the kickstand and dismounts the bike. Dressed in mid-calf high boots, black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a denim jacket. He reaches behind his helmet, pops the clasps, and removes it. It's Bobby Drake! "Like a ride?" He says with a smile.  
  
Juli grinned. {Dis one fulla surprises.} "Sure why not. Didn't know ya rode one a dese thins. Course I'd like a ride.. How can I resist? Jus one thin..got an extra helmet? Not dat I don trust you..it's everyone else I don't trust." {Whoa.. Julien never looked dis good in jeans..If dis is a dream. don't wake me up.}  
  
"Normally I wouldn't use it, but my dad has the car," he grins and tosses her the extra helmet from the back of the bike. He stands behind her holding her hair back as she put the helmet on and lifts her onto the bike. He mounts the bike, Juli wraps her arms around his waist, and they head for the construction site.  
  
Juli pressed her cheek into the rough material of the denim jacket in front of her.The roads flew beneath her feet. The hum of the engine helped soothe her fears and helped her focus on breathing normally. All too soon Bobby was stopping the bike and Juli realized they were at the site. She threw her leg over the bike and dismounted reluctantly. Unsnapping the helmet, she handed it back to Bobby. "Dunno when I get off here.. I'm assumin about 5. Den we go on dat picnic no?"  
  
He sets the the helmet on back of the bike while his hangs from a handlebars. "You bet. Just call me when you get off work and I'll pick you up." He picks up his helmet, "And you don't need to worry about my sis, she's probably cooled off a little by now." He winks at Juli, brushes his hair back melodramatically, and puts his helmet on. he yells, "Onward my metal stallion!" before popping a wheelie and heading down the road.  
  
Juli watched him go laughing. Then she slapped her forehead. {Stupid.. what's de number? Sigh.. well.. his father probably in de book. I can look it up later.} she couldn't help but be worried. Sarah had been awful mad about this morning. Juli took a deep breath then heeded into the office. "Sarah..what you need me ta do?"  
  
Sarah looks up from her computer, her eyes narrowed. "You have a lot of gall to show your face here." She says, "I'm not as forgiving as my mother, Juli." She gets up from her desk, picks up a clipboard, and heads out the office door.  
  
Juli bit her lip. She really wanted to belt Sarah in the face, but also did not want to stoop to her level. She remembered her father telling her that when you were angry.. get quiet. People listen better when you are calm.She followed Sarah out the door. "Sarah..I apologized for dat. You mere an you brothah forgave me. Frankly, if you do or don't.. dats you business. I refuse ta beg. Now you need me or no on dis job? Either way, I'd like t'know. An as for gall.. ya gotta have nerve t'get anywhere in dis world Sarah. If you didn't have some..I doubt you'd be in dis business."  
  
She looks at Juli, her eyes unchanged. "Frankly, I need the help on this job if it going to get done on time. I'll have you working on the wall frames on the 4th Floor."  
  
"Fine." Juli turned and walked up to the 4th floor and started to work on the framing.she was lost in her work until she felt a hand pass across her rear end. Startled she turned around and saw some of the men laughing as she smacked her hand. She glared and went back to work. The guys proceeded to do things such as drop sawdust down her shirt, snapping her bra straps and anything else they could do to annoy her. Lunchtime found the sandwich that Madeline had given her squashed. Juli ate it anyway with the water that was also with it. She focused on herself and imagined her swamp. She changed it to the walk she and Bobby had taken the first night she had been here. Her visualization ability was excellent and she could see, hear and smell everything as if she was there at that moment.  
  
Later that afternoon, she was back up on the 4th floor when she overheard some of the guys planning. Sarah had told them to do whatever it took to annoy Juli so she would quit. One man's voice lewdly told in graphic detail how he was going to 'get the Cajun.. and how she would love it.' Juli's eyes narrowed and she waited. The guy came up behind her but she was ready. She swung around catching the guys nose with her fist. She crouched down and caught the other guy in a..well..a rather painful area. Angrily, she went back to work. No matter what.. she was not quitting.  
  
That afternoon  
  
Needless to say Sarah Drake is ticked. Not only is none of her tactics to get Juli to quit working, she has two sexual harassment suits that are being filed against two of her workers by other members of her crew. She climbed up one of the ladders to the 4th floor and walked over to Juli. "Why don't you quit Daniels? You're obviously not wanted here."  
  
Juli looked at Sarah and leaned on her hand against the frame. "Hey.. you men harassed me. I did nothin t' dem. I'm willin t'bet dat you don own de house.. you parents do. Therefore..Until dey kick me out I'm stayin. If you don want me here.. fire me. But make sure dat its a good reason. I do believe dat you will have t'defend it in unemployment. Jus cause you don like me is not a good reason." Juli then picked up her hammer and returned to work.  
  
It's about 4:30pm when a co-worker lets Juli know her shift is over since Sarah isn't talking to her. His name is Jacob, and he's a friend of the Drakes. Jacob makes the call for Bobby to pick Juli up while she changes out of her work clothes. Bobby finds her standing on the sidewalk when he pulls up on his motorcycle. He removes his helmet. "You look like you've had a rough day," he says.  
  
"Ya could say dat 'Rough' ain't de word. An..I'd like ta calm down a bit before I talk wit ya about it. Don wanna take my headache out on you." She pulls the helmet on and gets on the back of the bike. She sits stiffer this time and knows that Bobby feels its big. She sighed and saw Sarah glaring at them. If looks could kill, Juli would be blood on the back of the bike. She just hoped that Bobby wouldn't get in trouble as a result. Bobby took off back towards home. Once there Bobby parked the bike back in the garage and led her to the picnic site.  
  
Bobby leads her through the trees to a large clearing, light shining down like groups of fireflies. A large blanket on the middle with a basket at one end. He escorts her to the blanket and removes Juli's boots for her and then removes his own. He looks through the basket setting out sandwiches, fresh fruit, the works. "My mom went all out for this, she's drives me nuts when she does but I love her all the same" he says with a smile.  
  
"Yah.. I like her. Nice lady. Ya can tell she lives for her kids. You a lucky one." She removed her socks as well and dug her toes into the cool grass. How could she tell him what his own flesh and blood had done? Maybe she had been imagining things. Sarah had point blank told her to get lost. How did she deal with that? Maybe she could talk with Madeline.. she seemed nice..understanding. {She defended me dis mornin an made my lunch..I'll talk to her later.}  
  
Forcing a smile she turned to Bobby. She was determined not to let Sarah ruin this. "So.. what we got here homme?"  
  
He smiled. "Name it I got it. Roast beef, chicken, turkey, and ham sandwiches. Lots of fresh fruit, but don't touch the grapes, I'm pampering you later." He give a mischievous grin, "cold drinks, and there's a pie or two in there some where." He sifts through the basket, and then smiles at her again.  
  
Juli grinned wickedly. "Name it eh? Ok.. gumbo.. got any of dat in dere?" At his confused look she laughed. "It's a Cajun soup. I'll make it for ya one day." She reached in and took a turkey sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water. The sandwich was excellent, and fixed the way she liked it. Bobby kept her laughing which was something she really needed after her day. Finally the food was half gone and Juli felt if she ate one more thing, she was going to explode. She leaned back against the tree and watched the clouds go by. "You Mere gonna spoil me.. make me fat"  
  
"Nah, I think I've got dibs on spoiling my girlfriend'" he smiles, lovingthe way that word sounds. He's had a girlfriend before, but he likes having Juli as his girlfriend so much more. "As for making you fat? Nah, not my mom. And even if she did, I'd still love you." He then decides to balance a cookie on his nose like a trained dog, and then snaps it up when he moves out from under it.  
  
"Be careful what ya wish for my homme..you gonna get it." She grins and watches him perform. When he goes to do it again she tickles him causing him to miss it. She likes being with him. For once she feels safe and can be herself. Not the heir to leadership of the guild. Not a street thief. Just Juliana. She had a respectable job now, a nice room, and a wonderful person that loved her. No one had ever wanted to spoil her before. And he accepted her as is. Julien had always wanted her to dress up.. like a human Barbie doll. She just hoped it stayed this way. She could not help wondering what Sarah was doing. She had not been happy at Juli's answer or her getting on the bike with Bobby. She laughed as Bobby retaliated and started to tickle her.  
  
Her laughter is music to his ears. No one has a laugh quite like hers, or enjoys his humor as much as she does. He wants love her in everyway and never give her up. His tickling attack was provoked, or so he tells her. At one point she grips both his wrists, halting his attacks. He then leans in and kisses her, softly and without advance.  
  
At first she is surprised by the kiss, but quickly gets over it. She releases his wrists and kisses him back. Her right hand traces his face as if trying to commit it to memory. She feels his arms go around her and does not fight it. She stops only when she senses someone else walking towards them. {Damn whoevah's timin is so lousy.} She sits up to see Sarah approaching.  
  
Sarah walks up, have changed into a long green dress. While this isn't the right attire for the woods that grow in her backyard, she knows Bobby and Juli are there. The hatred she had this morning has lessened as she slowly starts to understand Bobby and Juli's relationship, but still hasn't forgiven her. She happens upon their make-out session in a clearing. "When getting to know your girlfriend better, you shouldn't do it in the woods. And if you two do 'get a room', lock the door this time." She smirks as she runs a hand through her dark-red hair.  
  
"An I suppose you de expert on where ta get t'know someone better eh? Perhaps you can recommend a good hardware store.. so I can get a nice deadbolt lock? Can't be too careful ya know." Juli smirked at Sarah's comments. If she only knew what Bobby had asked her that morning. The dress matched Sarah perfectly.. went with her jealousy. At the same time, Juli couldn't help feeling self conscious in her jeans and mans dress shirt. "Well Sarah? Any ideas?"  
  
Sarah held her next obnoxious remark, knowing she had to leave soon. "There's a drawer in the garage that says 'odds and ends' that should have one. I'd love to shoot the breeze with you two lovebirds, but I've got a date tonight." And with that left the clearing half walking and half stalking.  
  
Juli released the breath that until that moment, had not realized she had been holding in. Maybe she should take a precaution and hide some of the things in her room. Like her journal and leather jacket. She turned to Bobby. She had not regretted what she had said to Sarah, but she did regret that she had stooped to her level in front of Bobby..and that he saw what Sarah bought out in her. "I'm sorry bout dat.. been a hard day. Not dat it excuse my behavior. Jus.. I didn't think. I'm sorry."  
  
He smiles reassuringly at Juli. "I won't go into a lengthy story, but let me say that your excused. Just relax and enjoy the picnic." He uses the above average strength he earned working out and working construction to move Juli closer to him and turn her around so he's facing her back. He places his hands on her shoulders and kneads the back of her shoulders with his thumbs, using his fingers as leverage.  
  
Juli felt all the tension slowly drain out of her as he worked on her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she dropped her head and enjoyed the relaxing sensation. Suddenly Sarah and work seemed as much a memory as her former life now was. She never wanted to leave this spot. As far as she was concerned, she could die tonight a totally happy woman. "Hmmmm.. dat feels good. I t'ink you found you callin."  
  
"Doing massage for a living? Nah, I'll just use my 'calling' to spoil you silly" he says with a grin. He works down her shoulder blade area, using his fingers instead of his thumbs, alternating between hands. He mutters something about 'lousy bra straps' and kneads deeply, working out some deep tension.  
  
"Hey.. ya could do massage in de mornin an spoil me at night. Hmmm..Dats it.. nevah lettin you go. An as for de bra straps.. dats all I need.. More ammo for you sister." As bobby continued to massage her back, she started purring like a cat.  
  
"As long as you don't wake me too early I'm game. And let's not let 'I've got a redheads' temper' Sarah spoil our time together since we have so little of it." He works down her lower back, his hands working together to relieve all the tension in her back.  
  
"No problem. Hmm.. Sarah? Who Sarah? I don know one by dat name." As his hands worked lower, Juli's purring got louder. {Hmmm.. I could get used ta dis. Maybe too used to it.} She leaned back in his arms and pulled them to encircle her. This was all she had ever wanted. Someone that cared about her, some independence. Something nagged at her though. Looking up at bobby she asked. "What ya mean we have so li'l time?"  
  
He hugged her close. "I mean that every time we try to have sometime to ourselves, someone or something interrupts us. The first time we walked through the woods was the first time we weren't interrupted by something." He doesn't mean to complain, but it seems to be getting to him.  
  
"Bobby mon coeur.. dis is only de second time we really been alone. Could be a lot worse. So far.. you pere hasn't said anythin. I t'ink you need ta relax. Dis not an omen.. trus' me" She looked up at him half upside down and grinned."Sides.. we alone now..an dats what matters.. right?"  
  
He hears her call him 'my heart' in french and it makes him smile. She's right, not like they've been a couple that long, so why is he worried? He pulls her closer in his arms. "You right of course, We need enjoy our time together." And with that he kisses her softly.  
  
They stayed like that for several hours. The sunset was a beautiful backdrop Juli thought. Bobby broke out the grapes and she allowed him to feed her between kisses. She then decided turnabout was fair play and moved so that his head was now in her lap and she was the one doing the feeding. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was almost 9 PM. {Maybe we should get back. Sarah gonna probally wake me up earlier and I want to pack a lunch before I fall asleep..so I'm not rushin.}  
  
Bobby was enjoying himself big time, and great sunset, a romantic sunset, and spoiling his girlfriend. He loves that word, girlfriend, it feels good to say it. He notices Juli checking her watch and knows something's don't last. "We'd better head in soon anyway Juli. We say out too long and my mom gets all paranoid and sends my dad out looking for me."  
  
"Hey.. its a dangerous world homme. Enjoy her worryin about ya. An speakin of Papa LeBas.. here he come." She pointed to William heading towards them. Juli stood up and brushed the grass off her jeans. "Evenin Monseiuer.. we was jus headin back." She smiled and started to help pack up the remains of the picnic. Her hair swung forward to cover her face and she hid behind it. {Wondah if my parents even care I'm gone. Probally not. Dis family..wish mine were like dem. Dey seem ta like bein wit each other.. teasin..jus.. bein t'gether.} Shaking her head mentally she tucked the hair behind her ears and stood up.  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt your picnic but it's getting late and you know how my wife worries." He leads the couple back to the house. "I'm too tired to give a lecture or anything, but I want to talk to you tomorrow Bobby. He heads up the stairs. Bobby watches and looks to Juli. "I don't think I'm in trouble, but dad may want to chew me out for something."  
  
{Figures. He's gettin in trouble cause of me.} She went up to the room that was hers while she was here. She pulled out the small leather covered book from under her pillow and began to write in it. She finished the entry and went into the kitchen to make her lunch for the next day. Madeline had told her to help herself to anything in the kitchen. She was still in the dress shirt and jeans she had been wearing for the picnic. She turned around before William could say a word and faced him as he came in. "Evenin Monsieur."  
  
William is taken aback in surprise, but then regains his composure. "Evening Juliana," he says calmly. "I can't help but notice how..close you and Bobby have become and I'd like to talk to you both.." At that moment Bobby walks into the kitchen, oblivious to the conversation. "We having a meeting and no one told me?" he asks.  
  
William frowned slightly."Actually..I was just commenting to Juliana how..close you two have gotten. Actually.. maybe it's good you are here. Both of you sit down." He sat down and faced his son and guest. He wondered how to approach the subject of their relationship and how fast it was going. Juli sat and looked at him respectfully while bobby inched closer to her. This was not going to be easy. "I wanted to talk to you..about how fast your relationship..is going. Bobby..I know you know..umm..well.. you know about pregnancy. Juliana..I am assuming you know?" He sighed in relief at her affirmative response. "Frankly..I am concerned.. that you are both moving a little fast in this relationship. And the incident this morning..well..it didn't help.."  
  
Bobby sighed and rubs his temples, again dying from embarrassment. He looks at his dad in annoyance from under his bangs. "Yeah dad, we are fully aware of the speed were going, and you don't have to worry, ok? We discussed this this morning and have come to the agreement to curb our raging hormones until we're ready. Could you focus you attention on Sarah's mistreatment of my girlfriend Juli now?" his voice is higher than in was moments ago.  
  
"Sir..I understan you concern. I promise.. I will not hurt him. I care for you son a great deal. As for Sarah.. please..I don want anyone else gettin..hurt as a result of our.. misunderstandin. Bobby.."she turned to him "You father here jus bein a parent is all. If he didn't care, he would say nothin. You lucky ta have parents dat worry bout ya."  
  
Bobby looks at Juli, seeing the concern in her face. "I know. I just hate to see you unhappy." He looks to his dad. "Thanks dad, for caring about me, it means a lot." He tries miserably to hide a yawn that shows how tired he is.  
  
Juli saw the yawn and nudged him. "You go ta sleep. You exhausted..an don tell me you ain't. And I am happy. Why shouldn't I be? Got a job..a wonderful boyfriend..whose parents have treated me.. well.. dey welcomed me.. a stranger inta dey home. Maybe you pere an I take a lil time ta get acquainted eh?"  
  
Bobby yawned again, not able to fight it anymore. "Your right. Just wake me up when you want to go to work and I'll give you a ride." He kisses her on the cheek and heads out of the kitchen, bumping into the door before getting out of the kitchen.  
  
Juli watched him and laughed at him bumping into the door. After she could no longer see him, she turned back to William. "Sir.. I do love you son. I nevah met anyone like him. But.. if it make you feel better about thins..I would leave you home. I jus t'ank you for allowin me t'stay for a few days. you choice sir. Tell me.. what exactly bothers you about us?"  
  
"You don't have to leave, in fact I wouldn't mind you staying with us as long as you like. Honestly I'm worried about how..close you and Bobby are. Now don't get me wrong..I'm glad Bobby's found someone who loves him as much he loves her..but I'm worried that you two are just moving so quickly that your going to get yourself in trouble."  
  
"I understan. Dats why I stopped him. I can assure you..I'm not ready for a chile. An I know Bobby ain't either.. so.. dere wont be one. My main concerns..are doin good at a job..maybe goin back ta school.. makin sure Bobby finishes. I left trouble when I left home. When an if a chile gonna be in our life.. you will want it as much as we do. But dat wont be for a while"  
  
William breathes out, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "That's good to hear Juliana, it's good to know you two are being responsible. I'm sorry if I seem protective of Bobby, but the boy's only sixteen, and barely got his license two months ago. I'm afraid he's gonna get in trouble." he says with a showing of concern.  
  
Juli breathes a sigh of relief. "If he does..I'll straighten him out. Show him de error of his ways. Besides..I can drive anywhere.. I've had mine for 3 years.." {Oh shit.. now he's gonna be pissed because I'm older..}  
  
He looks as if he's about to say something, but stops, counts on his fingers in his accountant like way, and looks at her. "You're three years his senior, and you didn't think it was important to let us know this?" his voice isn't angry, but more of a calm shock.  
  
"Actually.. no. I was also afraid dat you would stop me from seein him. And frankly he's de best thing dat evah happened t'me. Besides.. believe it or not.. his age threw me at first but he's more mature den a lot of other guys I know dat are older. T'me..it don make a difference much anymore. I..I hope dis not a problem?"  
  
William seems to think for a moment then throws his hands up in a gesture akin to surrender, his elbows on the table. "I guess not. Since you two are behaving responsibly and not getting yourselves into trouble, I don't think your age will be a problem." he says. "Anything you'd like to ask, or do you just want to get some sleep?"  
  
"Umm.. well.. actually not a question but... I expect ta pull my own weight around here. I can take ovah de meals if you like.. or anythin else t'help out. Also as soon as I know what my pay will be I'd like ta offer rent. Bout de only question I have is you policy on pets." she grinned at his look."relax sir..I'm thinkin a fish tank. Nothin dat make noise or need walkin or leave surprises. Its up ta you. And do you have any questions about me..or for me?"  
  
"Well, I have no problem with a fish tank, just nothing really big. As for pulling your own weight around here? You don't have to but it's appreciated, but you don't have to pay rent unless you want to." He stops, seeming to formulate his next question, "Ok, how about you tell me what you want me to know. Nothing like a life story, just a few basics."  
  
"I was thinkin at de most..10 gallons. And yes I do sir. You an you wife been really nice ta me and I want t'repay you. Rent..we discuss. I always did even at home. I don accept free rides. As for me.. well. I'm 19. My full name is Juliana Bailey Daniels. I was born an raised in New Orleans. I'm an only child. I graduated HS last year..and not sure what I wanna do. I was plannin on goin t'check out community college up here if I allowed t'stay. Ummm.. I'm a full blooded Cajun..I prefer jeans and big shirts ta dresses..was an honor student.. I t'ink.. dats all. Anythin else ya wanna know?"  
  
William's brow furrowed. "Two. What about your being a thief, and how you managed to find Bobby after we left?" His tone could make a deaf man cringe.  
  
She knew this was coming, but had hoped he would have forgotten. "Ok.. I am a me'ber of de Nawlins T'ieves guild. Dere are two guilds in de city and dey are de ones dat really run de city. De one dat stole you wallet was a guild brothah of mine. I yelled at him afterwards..den returned yer wallet. I was supposed ta marry de son of de leader of de other guild, but.. he was a slime. Gave me a black eye when he heard I refused ta marry him. I had not taken anythin from you wallet except a business card. I didn't plan on actually using the info, but I knew after Julien hit me..I couldn't stay dere anymore. I liked you son.. thought he was a good homme.. better den Julien. I simply took a train here.. you listed in de phone book. Seein Sarah was a fluke sir. Didn't even realize she was Bobby's sister until she mentioned him seeing a girl in Nawlins. She invited me t'stay an dats how I came here." All the while Juli's tone had been strong even though she had been scared to death.  
  
He breathed into his hands and brought them together. It wasn't quite what he had expected, and now he feels like a jerk for the tone he used. "Sorry for sounding accusing Juliana, I was just, as you put it, being a parent. Tell you what, you go on up, check on Bobby, and then head to your room and get some sleep before you need to get up for work."  
  
She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Its Ok. You an you wife..I like de way ya worry bout you kids. It's de way it should be I t'ink. When I left Nawlins sir..I also left de Guild..an I am nevah evah goin back t'de guild." She walked out of the room and upstairs. doing as told, she checked on Bobby. She smiled to herself as she watched him a few moments. In his sleep he looked younger than 16.. innocent. {Wish I could say I was innocent..but I haven't been for years.} She went over and pulled the blanket up over him and gently kissed his cheek. He stirred, but didn't wake. Closing the door she made her way to her own room and changed for bed. {This time I'm stayin in my own bed} A huge Saints football jersey and shorts and she was ready for bed. Reaching under her pillow, she searched for the small book that she had placed under there yesterday. It wasn't there. {Ah.. maybe I jus didn't unpack it.. I'll look for it later.} As Juli drifted off to sleep, Sarah was too excited and horrified to sleep. The journal she had found in Juli's room was better than any Stephen King novel.  
  
***  
  
end 


End file.
